Tall, Dark, and Trixie's
by Reganfan
Summary: Relationships change and grow. Just how big of a transformation takes place in Trixie's future?
1. Fall Into Me

She was in denial. Dan had no doubt about that now. He had watched the turmoil of their relationship for months, actually, years now. For some reason, she just couldn't seem to admit to herself that it was finally over, really over. Dan knew for a fact, though, that they had broken up a couple of weeks ago.

_You say you've turned it off  
Hid your heart up on a shelf_

He made a general nuisance of himself, dropping in on her at her apartment at any given time at least once a day. He stayed with her for hours at a time. He was there to hold her when her denial became depression. He made sure she ate, held her when she cried, and watched her while she slept. He couldn't bring himself to leave her most of the time. Not when she cried all day and wouldn't eat unless he force-fed her.

_Scared of what it might cost  
To take it off for someone else_

She still had her bad days, but after having him with her for almost two weeks, her funk began to crack, letting in the sun.

"Trix, you're my best friend. I know what a great and loyal friend you are. If Jimbo can't see that, he's not only blind but he's a fool. So tell me, why are you still sitting around allowing yourself to wallow? Let's go have some fun," Dan finally voiced his feelings to her after they shared breakfast one day. To his delight, she smiled at him and her eyes shone with promise of some kind of adventure.

'_Cause lovin' him you lost  
Too much of yourself_

As they made their way to the door, Trixie turned and asked him, "Jimbo?"

Dan's neck changed to an interested shade of red. "It's better than other things I could have called him. He's just being a bonehead, that's all."

"I'll say," Trixie muttered with a hum.

Neither was sure of what exactly it was they wanted to do. They wandered aimlessly through the town, enjoying the feel of the warm sun and the cool breeze. The conversation lapsed into a comfortable silence as they walked.

Dan didn't notice at first, but Trixie stopped in her tracks, her eyes dancing as something grabbed her attention. He had to double back to see what it was she was pointing at. His mouth formed a huge grin as he saw the sign for miniature golf.

Dan led the way, chuckling as he paid for two games, winking at Trixie over his shoulder. They laughed their way through the first half of the course, only paying partial attention to the scores. After the tenth hole, however, Trixie noticed how poorly Dan was doing. She didn't say anything, but watched him closer.

When they finished the last hole, Trixie confronted him.

"You purposely tanked, didn't you?" She demanded in a harsh tone, but the twinkle in her eyes told him that she was being playful.

"Maybe. I guess you'll never know, will you?" Dan grinned, an evil gleam in his dark eyes.

"Rematch. Now!" Trixie walked back to the ticket window without him then stood, waiting for him. Dan laughed and joined her, paying for a second round.

_Baby can't you see that he's not me and..._

After the second round, Trixie turned to Dan, trying desperately to hold back her laughter. "Wow, you didn't tank on purpose. You _are_ really that bad," she said before finally falling into a fit of giggles.

Dan put his hand to his chest and pasted a wounded expression on his face. He didn't get the response he was hoping for, however, when Trixie bent double howling with laughter.

"Alright, so I'm that bad at putt-putt, but I bet that I'm better at bowling."

"Are you challenging me?" Trixie straightened, wiping her eyes.

"Darn skippy, I am. But first, I'm hungry. Let's go find something to eat." He grabbed her hand and led her away from the miniature golf course.

_I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open  
And will always be_

Dan held Trixie's hand all the way down the block. He jerked to a stop and looked across the street. With a smile and a wink over his shoulder, he pulled her into the crosswalk.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, looking at the three restaurants that were clumped together.

"You'll see," Dan chuckled. She giggled herself, when he pulled her through the front door of Chuck E. Cheese's. He stopped at the entrance gate and turned to the employee that was working there.

"Could you stamp us please?" When he was answered with a dubious look while the young lady stamped their hands, he explained with a playful smile, "I don't want her telling me she's making a trip to the ladies room and leaving me here."

_Right here waiting, staying strong  
Come and fall into me_

Trixie rolled her eyes at him, but laughed. She never realized that Dan was such a big kid.

By the time they were ready to leave, they had polished off a large pizza and well over 50 tokens. They laughed as they left the restaurant behind them.

Dan reached over to tug on the hat he got for Trixie with their tickets. It was pink, but had Chuck E's grey face on it and ears sticking out the top. She batted his hand away from the hat.

It was a gorgeous night for a walk. Trixie turned towards him. "You challenged me to bowling?" She raised an eyebrow at him in defiance.

_I'll follow any road anywhere to get to you  
I'll open up my soul  
If that's what you need me to do_

"I believe I did," Dan said after looking thoughtful for a moment. "But are you sure you want to ruin your winning streak on a bowling challenge that you're sure to lose?" Dan asked, offering her an out.

Trixie's eyes widened, "Was that a hidden challenge? You hide a challenge when you've already challenged me??? You're _so_ toast."

"Ha! In your dreams." Dan stopped and nudged her shoulder hard enough to make her take a step to keep her balance.

"We'll see, Mangan." She narrowed her eyes and shoved him back.

Three games later, Trixie was eating her words. Dan hadn't been kidding when he challenged her to bowling. He had won all three of the games, by quite a margin too.

"I hate to say I told you so… but… I told you so." Dan puffed out his chest with a smile as he jerked his chin up at Trixie.

"I never really realized how big of a dork you are," she replied, giggling at his antics.

"Dork? DORK?" Unable to spit out a come back, he stood there with his brows knit together in a scowl and his jaw hanging.

_But now baby it's your move  
All you've got to do  
Is believe in love, just believe in us now..._

Trixie continued to giggle at him, but gave him a hug. Arms still around his waist, she leaned back to look in his eyes.

"I didn't say that being a dork was a bad thing." She reached up, ruffled his hair and turned away to walk out of the bowling alley.

Dan allowed himself a slow Cheshire Cat grin and a moment to let the constriction in his chest fade before joining Trixie and walking back to her apartment.

"Hey, would you look at that?" Dan wandered off course slightly, pointing to a poster on a telephone pole.

"A carnival!" Trixie squealed. "Can we go?"

Dan looked down at the top of her head and smiled. "If you want to, I don't see why not."

"I do," she looked up at him and smiled. "But maybe that's something for tomorrow. I am _so_ sleepy."

Dan chuckled and nodded. "Me too, now that you mention it. I say we go back to your place and snuggle under blankets on the couch and fall asleep watching a movie."

"I think that sounds perfectly perfect. A wonderful ending to a fabulously fun day," she sighed. In a softer voice she added, "Thank you, Danny."

"It was my pleasure, Trix… really." He put his arm across her shoulders and gave her a squeeze.

When they got back to her apartment, they popped in a chick flick and fell asleep against each other, snuggling under a couple of thick blankets.

_I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open  
And will always be_

The next day the two headed to the carnival just before noon. They each played quite a few of the games, but neither managed to win any of the prizes.

Dan slowed as they passed the "Test of Strength" and he looked over at Trixie with a cocky smile. He waited in the rather short line and before he took the mallet from the worker, he put one fist into the palm of his other hand and popped his knuckles and vice versa. He hefted the mallet over his shoulder and took his stance. He rose to the balls of his feet and brought the mallet down. He smiled back at Trixie as the bell tolled. She grinned back as she applauded.

Dan accepted his prize from the worker with a 'thank-you' and turned to present it to Trixie. She laughed as she accepted the inflated mallet and gently bopped Dan on the head with it.

"Thanks. I'm impressed, Danny."

"After all those years of chopping wood for Mr. Maypenny? I better be able to win a silly game like that."

_Right here waiting, staying strong  
Come and fall into me_

Trixie hummed her agreement as they approached a hot dog stand. They both ordered foot long hot dogs with sodas and took the dogs to the condiment table. After fixing the hot dogs the way they liked, they sat and ate them as quickly as they could. There were still many things to do and see.

Dan seemed to think his time was better spent eating. After the foot long hot dog, he found corn on the cob. Then he went after nachos and in true Mart fashion, didn't wait before he got a funnel cake.

"Danny, you really should slow down," Trixie warned somewhere between the corn and the funnel cake. "There are a lot of rides that I want to go on. I don't want you getting sick on me."

"Who me? I have an iron stomach. None of these little carnival rides can make me sick." Trixie shook her head but said no more.

Dan began to sing a different tune when they got off the Tilt-O-Whirl. His face was a little green as he made his way over to the nearest garbage can to sit beside it.

"Are you okay? You and your iron stomach?" Trixie asked.

"I'll be fine in just a sec. But could you go get me a Sprite or something to help my… um, aluminum stomach?" Dan answered with a nauseous grin.

"Sure." Trixie grinned, but managed to hold back her giggle. She brushed his hair out of his face. "I'll be right back."

After the Tilt-O-Whirl incident, the two friends just stayed long enough for a ride on the Ferris Wheel. They 'oohed' and 'ahhed' over the fairgrounds when they were sitting at the top of the ride. When the ride was over, they decided to call it a day and head back to Dan's.

The entire time he had spent with Trixie, Dan fought endlessly with himself. His heart screamed that he couldn't sit idly by, but his mind raced with rationalizations.

_You don't want to hold her as she cries, you dope,_ his heart cried as they walked down the street.

_No, but she would turn me down in a heartbeat. She's not ready to try again,_ he reminded his heart silently.

_Show her you love her and she'll learn,_ his heart prodded.

"Shut up, you," Dan mumbled angrily and thumped his chest over his heart. His heart, however, was just as stubborn as he was. It might have shut up, but it kept up a slow and steady ache. By the time they got back to his apartment, he knew. He couldn't take it anymore.

Dan swallowed his nerves and his heart in hopes that it would fall back to where it belonged rather than remain in his throat. He looked into Trixie's usually bright eyes and hoped beyond hope that he was reading her correctly, _and_ that he had at least half a chance.

"Trix, you know, I've been... What I mean to say is... I've really enjoyed spending so much time with you... not that I'm glad that you and Jim broke it off or anything," Dan paused and mumbled something under his breath before continuing. "And well, after these past couple of fun days, I have something that I really want to ask you."

He took a deep breath and threw himself in, "I know that you're probably not ready to rush into anything new, but I would really like it if you were to maybe consider..."

He didn't have to finish his question; his heart plunged into his stomach at the look on her face. He took a moment to wish that his heart would just find a place and stay put.

"Oh Danny… I just don't know…" she said hesitantly, her features twisted into a pained expression. Dan knew that look. She just didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Just think about it, okay?" he asked, huskily, hoping that she couldn't see the hurt he knew was showing in his eyes. Trixie nodded wordlessly as Dan turned on his heal and left the room before the placement of his heart in his throat suffocated him.

_Just believe in love  
Just believe in us  
Baby...._

Trixie waited until Dan left the kitchen and then she fell into a chair, clutching fistfuls of hair in her hands.

"I'm not ready," she told herself softly. "I don't think I'm ready… I don't know if I could take more pain… I just don't want to get hurt again… but he's not Jim…" A hopeful look lit her eyes as her hands fell from her hair and she repeated, "He's not Jim. It's Danny… Danny wouldn't hurt me… he's not Jim."

As she stood again, she decided she needed to go back to her own place. She had things to think about, feelings to put into order, and a life to get on with… just maybe, a life with Dan. She gathered the few things that managed to wind up at Dan's. She sighed with a happy smile when she deflated the mallet he had won for her that afternoon.

Her place was too far from Dan's to walk home, so he gave her a ride. He was oddly quiet; letting his end of the conversation drop. He carried her small bag up to her floor and even stayed to make sure she was comfortable, placing her Chuck E. Cheese hat on one of the posts of her bed.

Before he left, he enveloped Trixie in a bear hug, running one hand over her soft curls. With a low sigh, he pulled away and smiled down at her. Putting his finger under her chin, he pulled her face to meet his eyes.

_I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open  
And will always be_

"You call me if you need anything," he said softly. "I mean it. Even if it's silly, call me, okay?" She nodded and returned his smile. He turned and opened the door.

"Hey, Danny?" She asked before he closed the door all the way. He opened the door slightly and met her gaze.

"Thank you. Really, thank you for all you've done. You're a wonderful man and I don't know what I would have done without your support," she said in a rush, her eyes suspiciously bright.

Dan merely shot her his best 'devil-may-care' grin as he turned to leave.

_Right here waiting, staying strong_

_Come and fall into me_

Trixie sat on her couch, crossing her legs under her and gave herself over to the war that raged inside of her. She wasn't ready for the hurt that came with a relationship gone awry. She also realized that she was more herself when she spent time with Dan than when she spent time with almost any other friend. He allowed her to have fun, and to have her own opinions. She didn't lose who she was when she was with him, as she had when she was with Jim.

She started comparing Dan to Jim. Dan had taken her to Chuck E. Cheese for lunch. Jim never would have even dreamed of doing something so juvenile. _He would give me another one of those Miss Nonsense of America buttons and send me on tour with the carnival._ She gave a short snort of laughter. She jumped up from the couch; she didn't need to think about it any longer.

She rushed to her phone and dialed the familiar number. After the beep of the answering machine, she left a quick message.

Dan's trip home seemed to last an eternity. He was exhausted from the past couple of days of fun, but he didn't want to go home to an empty apartment. He would miss being with Trixie. His heart gave a painful wrench at the thought of her not sprawling on the couch with him to watch a movie. It hadn't really mattered that when he saw her he would be greeted with a sad smile, as long as he was spending time with Trixie.

Dan unlocked his door and walked into the empty apartment, dropping his keys on the kitchen table as he passed. He ran his hands over his face and through his hair as he wandered into his living room. He plopped on his couch and glanced over at his answering machine. He blinked slowly at the flashing red light, not quite sure if he could be bothered to get up to press the play button. With a heavy sigh he crawled to the other end of the couch and stretched to push the button.

His heart gave a leap of joy when Trixie's voice came through the speaker.

"Danny? I just wanted to call to say that I've thought about it. You just let me know when and where, kay? Well… I guess I'll see ya."

_  
Come and fall into me  
Baby fall into me_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**I would like to say thank you to my lovely editors- Amber, Mal, Julie and Trish. You ladies are the best!**_

_**An extra thank you to Amber for playing the part of my sounding board as I struggled to get this story written. And to Trish, as well, for pointing out the obvious, that wasn't at all obvious to me (lol). I hope you don't mind that I used one of the lines that you emailed me!**_

**"_Fall Into Me" is one of Emerson Drive's hits. I just love this song and was thrilled when the idea for this story hit. I have been wanting to use one of their songs… which is used without permission, but no money is being made off of its use._**


	2. Since You Been Gone

Trixie turned on her radio and danced through her apartment as she got ready for her date. It was going to be her first date with _him_, and she was burning off nervous energy. She loved spending time with him; they had just about everything in common, but this was a _date_.

_Here's the thing_

_We started out friends_

Her mind reeled back to her first date with the man with whom she thought she would spend the rest of her life. She remembered opening the door and losing herself immediately in his emerald eyes. They were both so nervous and he ran his hand through his copper hair.

_It was cool, but it was all pretend_

_Yeah, yeah_

Since you been gone

They had dated for four years, from her senior year of high school until the beginning of her senior year in college. Trixie had been so sure that she would marry him. Apparently, he had thought the same thing.

_And all you'd ever hear me say_

_Is how I picture me with you_

_That's all you'd ever hear me say_

When Jim left for an out of state college to finish his Bachelor Degree, it broke Trixie's heart. She didn't want the wonderful dates to end. She knew that the long distance would hurt their relationship. A relationship that had been damaged by Jim's lectures and trying to hold her back from the agency that she so wanted to start.

_But since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on_

_Yeah, yeah_

When she started college, Trixie realized it was for the best. She would be able to concentrate on getting the degree she needed to start the Belden/Wheeler Detective Agency with her best friend, and Jim's younger sister, Honey Wheeler. After a year of few phone conversations, infrequent emails, and non-existent letters, Jim and Trixie decided to put their relationship on hold.

_Thanks to you_

_Now I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

Later, Trixie had tried to reconcile, but Jim had not been willing to give their relationship another chance. They had quite a few arguments about it, but Jim finally gave up and walked away, never looking back. After Trixie got over the initial shock of Jim's rejection, she was furious and refused to wait for Jim forever.

_How can I put it, you put me on_

_I even fell for that stupid love song_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Since you been gone_

Trixie snorted in a quite un-lady-like manner at the memory of staring at Jim with stars in her eyes, as they danced to "their" song for the first time.

_How come I'd never hear you say_

_You only want to be with me_

_Guess you never that way_

Trixie bitterly remembered all the tears she had shed over Jim. He had never once told her that he wanted to be with her. Sure, he called her his special girl, but that wasn't enough.

_But since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you_

_Now I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

She was relieved that she no longer had to sit and listen to Jim's lectures and listen to Jim pretending to care about her getting hurt. Maybe he _hadn't_ cared; maybe he was just annoyed with all the trouble in which she found herself.

_You had your chance, you blew it_

_Out of sight, out of mind_

_Shut your mouth I just can't take it_

_Again and again and again and again_

She slipped her dress on over her head and smoothed it into place. She danced into the bathroom, tapping her foot as she applied her make-up.

_Since you been gone (since you been gone)_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on_

_Yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_

_Now I get, I get what I want_

Trixie bit her lip as she studied the finished look. She wanted everything to be perfect for her first date with someone other than Jim. This time she knew for sure this was "The One". Her breath caught in her throat as she heard a knock on her door.

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on_

_Yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you (thanks to you), now I get (I get)_

_You should know (you should know)_

_That I get_

_I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

_Since you been gone_

_Since you been gone_

Trixie opened the door and lost herself in his chocolate brown eyes. She smiled winningly up at him as she picked up the remote to her stereo and turned it off.

"You ready to go?" His deep voice rumbled.

"Just let me get my purse, Dan." Trixie hurried into her bedroom, grabbed her purse and accepted Dan's arm as they walked out of her apartment.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**As always, huge thanks to my editors :-D**_

_**Since You Been Gone is sung by Kelly Clarkson and I do not have permission to use it... but I did anyway. Bad me.  
**_


	3. You Look so Good in Love

"I need to steal her away from you for a minute," Honey said, winking at Dan. Dan grinned and nodded, reluctantly releasing Trixie's hand after giving it a brief squeeze.

"What's up?" Trixie asked as Honey led her into the Manor House.

"It's been months! I needed to get the scoop. How's it going with you and tall, dark and handsome over there?"

Trixie's eyes shone.

"Oh, Honey, it's been wonderful," Trixie said on a sigh. "It's so nice to be dating someone that isn't Mr. Honorable."

"Have you-" Honey's eyes widened.

"Not yet," Trixie interrupted. "But he doesn't hold back as much as Jim did. And he supports me…that just means so much more to me than anything else he does."

"Oh, I am so happy for you!" Honey threw her arms about Trixie and hugged her tight.

"I'm happy too, Honey." Trixie returned Honey's bear hug.

"Well, I suppose we shouldn't stay away from the festivities for too long. After all, the party _is_ for us!"

On their way out to the Manor House terrace, they each stopped to get a glass of wine. Trixie accompanied Honey over to where Brian and Mart stood.

"There they are. The guests of honor." Brian pulled Honey under his arm. She laid her head on his shoulder with a smile.

"Hello there, brothers mine," Trixie said.

"The Schoolgirl Shamuses have finally graduated. Since they are no longer in school, they are now Moll Dicks," Mart said with a sparkle in his eyes. Trixie smacked his arm lightly, and then turned to look for Dan. She didn't get far before she ran smack into Jim.

_Oh how you sparkle, and oh how you shine  
That flush on your cheeks is more than the wine_

Jim watched her face for a long while before taking his hands off her arms where he had steadied them. A wistful look came and vanished from his face before Trixie could place the emotion.

"Hi, Trix." Jim reached to pull on her curl, but stopped himself.

"Hi, Jim." Trixie never thought that she would feel so awkward around her first flame. She shook it off. It wasn't her fault that they had broken up. She tried her hardest to keep their relationship intact.

_Besides_, she told herself silently, _you're in a much better relationship now._

"You look nice," Jim said.

"Thank you." Trixie smiled.

_And he must do something that I didn't do  
Whatever he's doing, it looks good on you_

"Well, congratulations on your graduation. I bet you're relieved to finally be finished with math."

"I think I'll miss college, but I'm glad that I can be on my merry way to becoming a PI."

Dan chose that moment to come up beside Trixie and slide his arm around her waist. Trixie looked up at him and smiled, love shining in her eyes.

_You look so good in love  
You want him, that's easy to see  
You look so good in love  
And I wish you still wanted me_

"Dan," Jim said with a sniff. He didn't like that Trixie was looking at Dan the way she used to look at him. Trixie glanced sharply at Jim, not believing the tone in his voice.

"Jim," Dan replied in a slightly defensive tone.

"Come on, Dan," Trixie said as she pulled his arm. "Let's go dance." She shot one more sharp look at Jim and led Dan to the dance floor. They found a place to dance near Di and Mart.

"What was that all about?" Di asked Trixie over Mart's shoulder.

"I am not quite sure." Trixie scowled.

"Let's not worry about it for now," Dan said to the girls and kissed Trixie's cheek.

Trixie smiled and tried to relax in his arms. The only thing keeping her from completely relaxing was that Jim was watching them from the other side of the dance floor.

_He must have stolen some stars from the sky,  
And gave them to you to wear in your eyes  
I had my chances, but I set you free  
And now I wonder why I couldn't see_

Jim watched Trixie silently from the edge of the dance floor. He let out a long sigh and nearly jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Why the long face?" Regan said with a grin at the pun.

"No reason, really," Jim said quietly.

"Who are you trying to convince, me or you?"

"I'm just not happy. I don't know where I went wrong. I've got a good life, but something is just… well missing."

Regan hummed knowingly and nodded. "You snooze, you lose."

Those words didn't make Jim feel any better. In fact, they made him angrier than he had been before Regan showed up. He took one last look at Trixie over his shoulder as he wandered off.

_You look so good in love  
You want him, that's easy to see  
You look so good in love  
And I wish you still wanted me_

Trixie was dancing with Brian, while Di stole Dan for a dance. Trixie was trying to push Brian away playfully when he started his protective big brother act when Jim came up to the pair.

"May I cut in?" Jim asked, tapping Brian on the shoulder. Brian looked at Jim for a moment before his eyes darted to Trixie. Trixie straightened her shoulders and nodded. She had a few things she needed to say to Jim. Everything she was going to tell him flew from her mind the second he opened his mouth and spoke to her.

"I've really missed you, Trix." This time he let himself pull her curl. She looked at him wide eyed. She silently cursed him. He had no right to make her feel bad about being happy in her current relationship. He was the one that wanted to take a break. He was the one that didn't give her a chance to prove they should stay together.

"I know where you're coming from, Jim. I understand." Her eyes shone with pain. "I spent a lot of time missing you too. When you didn't want to try our relationship again I didn't do much of anything but miss you." She hesitated, not sure she could continue.

_Darling I've wasted a lot of years not seeing the real you,  
But tonight your beauty is shining through  
And I never took the time to let you know  
So before he takes you away please let me say_

"Jim, I can't… I don't… Jim, you can't say things like that to me. I'm happy with Dan. We had our time, but it wasn't meant to be." Trixie continued to dance with Jim, but her eyes searched the floor for Dan.

"I'm sorry, Trixie. That won't stop me from wishing that we had never broken up." Jim moved to pull his beloved curl again, but Trixie impatiently batted his hand away.

"You have no right to do that anymore, Jim." A pained expression crossed Trixie's face.

"Why, Trix?"

"I've changed from the girl I used to be, Jim. Please, don't do it again." Trixie turned away from Jim and nearly collided with Dan.

"You okay, Trix?"

"Oh, Dan…" Trixie bit her lower lip as she gazed into Dan's eyes. Dan looked over Trixie's shoulder at Jim with a warning look.

"Come on, Darling; let's go get you something to drink." Dan led her slowly away.

_You look so good in love  
You want him, that's easy to see  
You look so good in love  
And I wish you still wanted me_

Even from a distance, Jim could see the look in her beautiful blue eyes as she looked at Dan gratefully. Jim ran his fingers through his hair with a barely suppressed sigh. He turned and made his way to his car.

"Thank you, Danny." Trixie buried her face in his chest and hugged him tight. "If I am going to feel like this every time I see Jim, I don't know if I want to see him again."

"It's all right Trixie," Dan purred as he stroked her hair. "I just won't leave you alone when he's around."

Trixie pulled away just far enough to look him in the eye. "My hero," she said with a teasing glint in her eyes.


	4. I Do Cherish You

Dan Mangan wheeled his car into the drive at Crabapple farm. Before turning off the car, he checked the glove compartment one last time. Making sure his surprise was still safe and sound, he turned the car off and closed the compartment.

He stooped to kiss Moms' cheek as she opened the door and ushered him in. Her eyes shone as she smiled at him. Dan knew that she had gotten a phone call from her husband. The reason for his trip to the bank had reached home.

"Daniel," she sniffled and hugged him tight. "Do you need anything? Coffee, orange juice, some bacon?"

"No thanks, Moms," Dan said as he snatched a piece of crisp bacon from the plate that was by the sink.

"Trixie should be down any minute," Moms said, answering his unasked question.

"Moms, I want to thank you. I could never have planned all this without you."

"Pish." She patted his arm. "I only made reservations for you."

"And that means a lot to me." Dan ran his hand through his dark hair nervously. He pulled a flat box from his pocket and handed it to Moms.

She looked at him in surprise then opened the box. Moms sniffled as she stared at a gold heart locket on a delicate chain.

"Oh, Daniel… you shouldn't have," she said, using her apron to dry her eyes.

Trixie chose that moment to rush into the kitchen with a small bag. Her eyes quickly found Dan and her face lit up. She threw her bag on the floor and herself into Dan's arms. Then she noticed Moms.

_All I am, all I'll be_

_Everything in this world, all that I'll ever need_

"What's wrong, Moms?" Trixie took her mother's hand.

"Dan-"

"What did you do?" She turned on Dan.

"I gave her an early birthday present!" Dan defended himself as Moms laughed. Moms showed Trixie her necklace. Trixie's reaction was much the same as her mother's. She quickly helped her mother on with the necklace. Her eyes shone as she turned back to Dan.

_Is in your eyes, shining at me_

_When you smile I can feel all my passion unfolding_

"It's beautiful," she said after an unladylike sniff.

"We should get going." Dan picked up Trixie's bag and took her hand. "Bye Moms. See you next week."

"You two have fun! And stay out of trouble," she called, waiving from the door.

*****

Once in the car, Dan reached into the backseat and pulled out a silk scarf.

"What is that for?" Trixie asked, one eyebrow raised.

"So you won't know where we are going. This is going to be a surprise, Beatrix," Dan used his serious cop tone.

"Fine. But we'd better get there quickly," Trixie huffed and turned so he could blindfold her.

"That's my Trixie," he whispered in her ear then kissed her neck. She turned back towards the front of the car to mask her shiver.

_Your hand brushes mine_

_And a thousand sensations seduce me 'cause I_

Dan grinned, started the car, and backed out of the driveway. They had just barely made it onto the interstate when Trixie turned to 'look' at him.

"Why do you feel the need to keep my blindfolded? I know we're going to the beach."

"Maybe, my dear Trix, but you don't know which beach." Dan tickled her chin gleefully. He knew that she would probably figure it out or wheedle it out of him before reached their destination, but for now, he was enjoying himself immensely.

"Daniel Mangan, you get this blindfold off of me this instant," she demanded a mile down the road.

Dan didn't reply, he just roared with laughter while Trixie fumed in the passenger's seat silently.

*****

"Okay, Dan this isn't funny anymore! I'm getting hungry. Are we there yet?" Trixie asked nearly three hours later.

"Luckily for you I brought snacks," Dan said, his grin evident in his voice. He pulled over at the Rest Area feeling fortunate that she had timed her comment perfectly.

He helped her to the door of the women's rest room and took off her blindfold.

"No fair peeking. I'll be right back." Dan hurried to the men's room to make sure he would be back to blindfold her again.

"Okay, this is just getting ridiculous," Trixie muttered to Dan, when he met her at the door. He was ready and waiting with the blindfold. "This had better be good, Danny."

"It is." He grinned at her frustration; it was typical Trixie. She loved the mystery of not knowing but impatient at the same time. He put her blindfold carefully back on and escorted her to the car. He fished in the bag of snacks he had stowed in the back seat until he came up with some goldfish crackers.

"Here you go, my love," he said handing them to Trixie after opening them.

"What kind of drinks did you bring?" She asked sweetly, just a twinge of sarcasm crept into her tone.

"Strawberry pop, Darling?" He asked as he rummaged in his cooler. He popped the top and handed that to her as well. He couldn't help it, he dropped a quick kiss on the top of her head, and reassuring her it would all be worth it.

"Thank you, Dan. How did you know that I've had a hankering for strawberry pop?"

_I do, cherish you_

_For the rest of my life_

_You don't have to think twice_

"Because you always do."

"You thought of everything, didn't you?"

"Just about. But I had help," Dan admitted, but wouldn't say anything else on that matter.

*****

"How much longer until we get there?" Trixie asked another hour later. She fidgeted in her seat, trying to be patient.

"An hour and a half to two hours. Not too much longer, A Thaisce." Trixie reached over, found Dan's free hand, and squeezed it. She loved it when he spoke what little Gaelic he knew.

Trixie laid her head back to listen to Mark Wills on the radio and the sound of the tires on the road, since she couldn't watch the scenery. She was quickly lulled to sleep.

*****

Later, he turned into the drive of the main cabin. He quickly ran inside to sign in and get the key. He managed to get to their private cabin without waking Trixie.

He carefully took Trixie's surprise out of the glove compartment, applauding himself for again not disturbing her. He jumped out of the car again, taking the bags inside and making sure that every thing was perfect. He left the box with the surprise in it on the kitchen table surrounded by lit candles.

He turned to find the champagne bottle chilling in its bucket. _Excellent,_ he thought as he popped the cork and filled two flutes. He rubbed his hands together nervously and went to get Trixie.

"Trixie, wake up. We're here." Dan kissed her forehead and ran his fingers down her cheek. He gently pulled the blindfold from her eyes so she could see her surroundings when she woke.

"We are?" she asked sleepily as she stretched.

"Come see our cabin for the week," Dan whispered as he took her hand.

"Oh Danny," Trixie paused to look out at the cool clear ocean. "It's so beautiful here. Where are we?"

"North Truro. Cape Cod. The water you are looking at is Cape Cod Bay." Dan stood with Trixie staring out at the waves. "We'll go swimming soon, love. But first I have a surprise for you inside."

"It isn't enough that you brought me here to celebrate my graduation, you got me another surprise?" Tears filled Trixie's eyes. _I AM the luckiest woman on the face of the Earth._

Dan just smiled at her and ran his fingers down her cheek. He squeezed her hand and led her into the quaint cabin. She gasped when she saw the candles lining the counters and table in the kitchen. She had to bite her bottom lip when she saw the champagne.

"A Thaisce, tá mo chroí istigh ionat," Dan said softly as he handed Trixie her champagne flute. "My Treasure, my heart is within you," he repeated in English.

"I am a selfish man," he admitted. "I brought you here so I wouldn't have to share you while we celebrate your graduation. Celebrate each other."

"Danny, we're both selfish. This is where I want to be," Trixie said, grasping his hand.

"Please, let me finish or I never will." Trixie nodded silently and Dan continued, "I've waited, it seems like forever, to tell you this. I love you. I have been in love with you for years. And I have been afraid that you and Jim would fall deeply in love and get married."

_I will, love you still, from the depths of my soul_

_It's beyond my control_

"My wildest dreams have come true now that you are here with me. I have only one more question… one more request before I am the happiest man in the world." He scooped the box from the table, opened it, and got down on one knee. "Beatrix Belden, will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my bride?"

"Oh Danny," was all that Trixie could say through her tears. He slowly stood and took Trixie's hand again, searching her face. "Oh, Danny!" She cried as she threw herself in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms about his neck. She kissed him soundly on his lips and ran her fingers through his hair.

_I've waited so long to say this to you_

_If you're asking do I love you this much, I do_

"Was that a yes?" Dan murmured against her neck when they pulled apart.

"Yes!" Trixie stared into his eyes with a dreamy smile on her face. "You are amazing, Daniel Mangan. And you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I am beyond happy."

"You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that, A Thaisce… My Treasure."

"Let's go to the beach, Danny," Trixie sighed. "I feel the need to be lazy on the beach."

"Sounds good to me. You bag is in the bedroom," he said, releasing her after one more kiss.

Trixie dug through her bag and withdrew her skimpy black bikini. A devilish grin appeared on her lips as she took out a black Speedo. Dropping her bikini, she quickly searched Dan's bag to locate his swimming trunks. Once she found them, she stuffed them into the bottom of her bag. She whistled as she changed into her new bikini.

When she was finished, she went into the cozy cabin's living room, taking the Speedo with her. Dan was sitting on the couch, staring at the art on the walls, until he heard her come in. His jaw dropped and he could barely hold back a groan. _When and where did his Trixie get that itty-bitty bikini?_

"Dan, I looked for your suit, so I could get it out for you, but it was nowhere to be found," Trixie said innocently. "I guess it's lucky for you that I brought this with me just in case." She held out the Speedo and let it dangle from her fingers.

"No. No. Absolutely not! I can't wear that… I won't wear that. Trix, what did you do to my suit? Where did you hide it?" Dan started to panic a little. He was not going to wear a Speedo; Speedos didn't have enough cover. Especially after what she just did to him with that black bikini.

"I don't know what you're talking about Danny. You must have forgotten to pack it. Humor me and wear this so you don't have to go to the beach nude," Trixie nearly purred.

"Trixie," he groaned. "Don't talk like that while you're wearing that. Trust me, that will not fit." He gestured to the Speedo.

"Just try it on." Trixie pushed it into his hand and helped him off the couch. "Now go, please." Dan caved. He usually did when she gave him that look. _I'll just try it on… tell her it doesn't fit. Maybe a cold shower first._

He wandered into the bedroom to change. He moved reluctantly, hoping to calm down a bit before putting on the Speedo.

"Trix, it doesn't fit. I told you it wouldn't fit," he cracked the door open to talk to her.

"Nonsense. Let me see."

"All right. But I told you so," he said, reluctantly opening the door.

Trixie had to lean against the wall to keep herself from falling to the floor. She knew that he was well built, she had seen him in his swim trunks before, but this was beyond 'well built'. She fanned her face with her hand and she studied him again. He was wrong. It fit him perfectly. That Speedo hugged every last millimeter of him.

"It, um… it… fits you great," Trixie managed to stutter after a moment, blushing all the while.

Dan's heart ached with emotion. He had never gotten a reaction like that out of a woman, no less the woman he was head over heels in love with. And she made him feel the same way.

_In my world before you_

_I lived outside my emotions_

"Come on; let's go be lazy on the beach." He grabbed her hand as he walked by and grabbed the towels from the linen closet on their way out the door.

He chased her all the way down the sand dune to the beach. She splashed right into the water as Dan dropped the towels and moved to join her. For a few minutes, they splashed each other and teased. It wasn't long before Dan held Trixie in his arms, wrestling her so she would stop splashing him.

When her blue gaze met his darker one, their breath caught. He slowly, torturing her, dipped his head to kiss her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, her chin and finally her lips. Her arms wound around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

Eventually, they ended up in the wet sand letting the waves wash over them as they kissed, touched, and caressed. Dan ran his hands down her sides, over her hips, across her stomach, everywhere there was skin exposed.

Trixie explored Dan in a similar fashion, taking her time to memorize the feel of his skin, the ripple of his muscles as he moved, how he felt laying on top of her. She was in a daze, engulfed with passion. She felt like she was going to explode. That's when Dan stopped. He propped himself on his elbows and gazed longingly into her eyes.

"I think I should probably stop," Dan said, somewhat regretfully. "I don't want to rob you of a very special wedding night."

"Then let's get married. Right now," she breathed.

"I think there is a waiting period to get the license."

"Then I don't care about having a special wedding night. Please Dan; this is the most romantic moment of my life."

"You might not care, A Thaisce, but I do. I want everything about our marriage to be special for you." He paused to roll off of her and sit at her side and then added, "Besides, unless you've been popping pills behind my back, I'd say we're inadequately prepared." Trixie lay in the surf thinking for a couple minutes before she spoke.

"You are too good to me, Dan." She sat up and looked into his eyes. "But right now, I wish you weren't." She chuckled wryly at the look on his face. "Let's go have a romantic dinner."

"There is nothing that I would like more right now."

*****

When the got back to the cabin and dressed, Dan called the nearest Chinese Restaurant and ordered their dinner. He moved the candles from the kitchen into the living room on the coffee and end tables. Trixie got down plates and brought them to the coffee table along with forks and drinks.

They sat down on cushions that they had put on the floor and started to eat once the food arrived. The meal started out as a rather silent one. That made Dan a little nervous, but he waited patiently for Trixie to be ready to talk.

"This is such a beautiful place, Danny," she finally sighed dreamily. "More romantic than anything I have ever dreamed of. I think this is where I want to get married… where I want to honeymoon."

Dan's eyebrow shot up and he smiled as an idea took shape in his mind.

"We're here now, you know. Here for a whole week. I'm sure the waiting period can't be that long."

"Oh, Danny, really? That would be romantic. Not a big wedding. Just you, me and the minister."

"And the witness. We'll need a witness. Where do you want to get married?"

"Do you think… no… maybe… do you think we could be married in the bay?" Trixie looked at Dan hopefully.

"I don't see why not. Even if we couldn't get a preacher to go with us, I do believe that captains of ships can marry people."

"That would be a dream come true, Dan. Can we?"

"Tomorrow, we'll go into town to apply for the marriage license and see if we can charter a boat, and maybe even find a preacher."

"I can hardly wait," Trixie sighed as she put her fork down. "I am way too full."

Dan chuckled and helped Trixie clean up the living room before bedtime. Trixie changed into her nightgown in the bathroom while Dan slipped into his gym pants in the bedroom. He was lying down and getting comfortable when she came out of the bathroom.

"Are you trying to torture me, Miss Belden?"

"No, but I wouldn't mind trying to seduce you, Officer Mangan."

"I think I would enjoy that. I also think that it will only be a few more days before you're Mrs. Officer Mangan. We can manage to hold out."

"Fine," Trixie said looking crestfallen while still enjoying the sound of that name.

"A Thaisce, our wedding night will be more than you could ever imagine, so don't pout too long. I want you to be able to enjoy it," Dan whispered against her ear as he snuggled closer to spoon her. Trixie's heart pounded double time long after she felt Dan relax behind her. One thing was for sure; she was going to be anticipating their wedding night like nothing else.

*****

Dan was up early the next morning after having a very vivid dream about all the things he would be doing to Trixie by the end of the week. Trixie heard him in the kitchen making coffee, but stayed in bed to wake up slowly.

"I found muffin mixes in the cabinet. Would you like for me to make some?" Dan asked when he brought Trixie some coffee.

"Actually… I think I just want to get going. I want our marriage license. Find a charter boat," she said and bit her lip with barely restrained excitement.

"Your wish is my command. I'll go start a shower for you. You just worry about that coffee and waking up," Dan said as he walked to the bathroom. He had just gotten the water the right temperature when Trixie came in.

"Would you like to join me?" She bit her bottom lip and looked into his eyes. Dan spent the next minute fighting with himself.

"Get in the shower." Dan quickly left the bathroom fighting to gain control of the situation.

_Didn't know where I was going_

_Until that day I found you_

_How you opened my life to a new paradise_

Trixie sighed in disappointment and undressed to get into the shower. It wasn't like she was going to seduce Dan in the shower. She just wanted his company. _Tell yourself the truth, girl. You wanted him in the shower so you could seduce him. Or better yet have him seduce you._

*****

They easily found the city hall building in town and were soon sitting down in front of the county clerk. The clerk sat primly at her computer quickly typing in all of the information.

Less than fifteen minutes later, they were on their way to find some lunch. After they were seated and placed their orders at a nearby café, they started making plans.

"Three days from now we can be married. We have to find a charter boat with a captain that will be able to marry us. I think we should get some nicer clothes, don't you?" Trixie rambled.

"Sure. We can do that tomorrow if you'd like."

"I feel like I'm forgetting something." Trixie chewed her bottom lip in thought.

"We'll have to stop by City Hall in three days… that would make it Thursday, to get the license," Dan offered.

"That's it. Okay. What day should we get married? Thursday or Friday?"

"We're leaving Saturday afternoon. How about we get married on Thursday so we have one full day of honeymooning before we go home?"

"That sounds wonderful."

That evening they got back to their cabin feeling slightly downtrodden. They weren't able to find a charter boat that they could afford yet. Trixie immediately got ready for bed and lay down, exhausted. Dan soon joined her and opened his arms for Trixie to cuddle into him.

_In a world torn by change_

_Still with all of my heart, until my dying day_

"Danny, if this doesn't work out I think I'm going to cry. This would be so perfect. I really hope we can find something," Trixie sighed. Dan comforted her as much as he could. It was out of Trixie's character to be down about something for too long. She would probably be back to herself in the morning.

"I know A Thaisce, but everything will work out fine. I know it will. We just have to be persistent."

The next couple of days flew by as they planned their little wedding on the sea. They finally found a charter boat company that agreed to marry them in the bay; the only catch was that they were still going to share the boat with other people. Trixie and Dan decided that they didn't mind; they would need at least one witness anyway.

Their next stop was finding the right attire. Trixie quickly decided that Dan needed khakis, a button up shirt and deck shoes. Finding the perfect dress for her took a bit more time. They found simple sterling silver wedding bands by the end of the last day.

Then was the decision on flowers. Did they want any? Could they find the perfect flowers to compliment Trixie yet still be casual?

*****

Thursday morning Trixie and Dan allowed themselves to sleep in a couple of hours. After all, their cruise wouldn't start until sunset.

They enjoyed a lazy breakfast and went down to the beach for a few hours. When they got back to the cabin they each had a long lingering shower, separately this time.

They took time out to eat a bite of lunch in their robes before dressing for the wedding cruise.

Trixie could barely stop looking at her engagement ring while she got dressed. She was amazed at how quickly time was flying and she couldn't seem to wipe the smile from her face.

While Dan got dressed, Trixie was in the bathroom putting on a touch of make up and a dab of Dan's favorite perfume. Dan didn't bother with his cologne today, for it was the one thing he had forgotten while he was packing.

They made a quick stop at City Hall and took their time to get to the pier because they still had an hour left before their boat would weigh anchor.

_I do, cherish you_

_For the rest of my life_

_You don't have to think twice_

There were already people waiting for the charter when Dan and Trixie got there. They received a couple funny looks because Trixie was carrying flowers. Until Dan explained, that is.

"We're getting married on the sunset cruise. All of you will be our witnesses… if that's okay that is," he said and grinned. Trixie immediately decided that it was his most charming grin to date.

The other passengers were enthralled with the idea of being witnesses for a wedding at sea. After they heard the entire story, an older couple had to share their story with Trixie and Dan. They introduced themselves as Bernard and Inez.

"We eloped after knowing each other for three weeks," the kind and friendly Inez informed them.

"And we haven't regretted it a single day." Bernard picked up for her. "We wish you two the best of luck." He man clapped Dan on the back and kissed Trixie's hand after Inez gave them both warm and friendly hugs. It was comfortable and pleasant waiting with the older couple.

Dan never looked more amazing to Trixie. His khakis and black button up shirt seemed to accentuate everything sexy about him. The shirt, of course, was left open a bit at the neck. His hair was being blown wildly about his head by the sea wind even though they were not yet out in the bay.

Trixie was wearing a light sunny yellow summer dress. Dan thought that it showed her new tan off perfectly. And she looked delicious.

Trixie was reminded of her mother's parents and started to tear up. She said a quick thank you and used Dan's handkerchief to dab at her eyes.

Before they knew it, they were in the middle of the bay and the boat had stopped. The captain came over to the happy couple.

"I told my wife about this the other night, after we arranged everything. She got online, insisting that she contribute something, and found these vows. I think she did a wonderful job of picking out the perfect vows for such an occasion." He cleared his throat and started the ceremony. After a couple other verses, he turned to Trixie. She repeated every word he said.

_I will, love you still, from the depths of my soul_

_It's beyond my control_

"As we stand by the ocean tide, may our love always be as constant and unchanging as these never-ending waves that pour beneath our feet, flowing endlessly from the depths of the sea; your love came softly upon my heart, just as the foam comes softly upon the sand, and just as there will never be a morning without the ocean's flow, so there will never be a day without my love for you. I pledge myself to you this day. Our love will be as unchanging and dependable as the tide; as these waters nourish the earth and sustain life, may my constant devotion nourish and sustain you until the end of time," she sniffled and dabbed at her eyes again. Trixie and Dan heard Inez sniffing as well and Trixie turned to smile at her.

Dan repeated the vow and the captain pronounced them man and wife. Dan leaned down and covered her lips with his.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I announce Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Mangan. Congratulations both of you."

Trixie was asked to throw her bouquet of white tulips. She tossed it and was thrilled to see that it landed in Bernard's lap. Trixie, Dan, Inez and Bernard all laughed even as Bernard handed the flowers to his wife. He was quickly rewarded with a kiss.

Everyone had their turn to wish the couple well as they sailed back to the pier. Trixie and Dan held hands the entire way, thanking everyone. They even exchanged addresses with Bernard and Inez because, as Inez said, they were reminded of one of their granddaughters when they were around Trixie.

*****

Trixie and Dan couldn't get to the cabin fast enough. Dan was shoeless and shirtless by the time they reached the front door. Dan kicked the door shut behind him and immediately reached to unzip the back of Trixie's dress.

Trixie trailed fiery kisses down his neck as he slipped her dress from her shoulders. As the dress hit the floor, Dan lifted Trixie into his arms, pressing his lips to hers demandingly.

Dan set her gently on the bed and pulled away to lose his pants. When he turned back, Trixie was completely void of clothing.

"Oh Danny… I'm ready for my unimaginable wedding night," she purred and crooked a finger at him.

_I've waited so long to say this to you_

_If you're asking do I love you this much, yes I do_

"I love you, Daniel," Trixie whispered in his ear breathlessly.

"I love you too, Trixie." His breath tickled her neck.

_I've waited so long to say this to you_

_So, if you're asking if I love you this much, I do_

_Oh, I do_

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

I would like to take this time to thank my wonderful editors Julie, Patte, Trish, and Amber. I would also like to thank Amber for persuading me to get to work. She did a great job helping me right along! She doesn't threaten with guns, like many may say, she uses whips more often than not ;-)

In the story there is a "three day waiting period" before they can get married in MA. I wasn't sure if that would include Monday (since they went first thing) so I just took creative license and made it so, that way they could have their full day of honeymooning before they went home.

I do not know any Gaelic, but have been wanting to learn for years. Here is the website that I got Dan's Gaelic off of Irish Gaelic Lessons and I didn't have permission, I am sorry, but it was only a few words. They are below with their translations.

_A Thaisce (ah hash-keh) - My Treasure_

_Mo Ghrá (muh hraw) - My Love_

_Tá mo chroí istigh ionat – My heart is within you _

_Gráím thú – I love you_

Bernard and Inez (the older couple that befriended Trixie and Dan on the boat) are Amber's grandparents. Mema passed away recently, and even though they did not elope, I had to put them in one of my stories in memory. A tribute to Mema, from me to Amber. Love you Amber!

"I Do Cherish You" is preformed by Marl Wills and is the perfect song for this story.

**Disclaimer** These characters, with the exception of Uncle Andy and Adelle, are property of Random House Publishing. I am making no money from them, I only write because I love them.

An Extra special thanks to Trish for editing a non traditional story when we all know that she is a staunch Jim and Trixie supporter. I owe you a lot more than a purple heart this go around, considering how different the story is.


	5. Better Life

_Friday night and the moon is high  
I'm wide-awake just watchin' you sleep _

Dan looked down lovingly at his slumbering wife. _Wife_, Dan thought with a sigh. He still couldn't believe that they were married. To his credit, they had only been married a little over 24 hours.

He pulled himself into an upright position. He was tired, but he didn't feel like going to sleep yet. He wanted to drink in the way Trixie looked with the moonlight spilling over her sleeping form.

Unbidden, his heart began to pick up its pace. Dan struggled to get enough air in his lungs as his heart made way to restrict his throat. The butterflies that had taken refuge in his stomach quickly grew into bats battling for space.

He moved from the bed and towards the bathroom, careful not to wake Trixie. As he splashed cold water on his face, he tried to place what had triggered his panic.

_What the hell is wrong with you, Mangan?_ He asked silently. _You're happy; you're married to the woman you love, and tomorrow you get to announce it to the world…_

His thoughts stopped as a mental alarm went off. There was the cause of his panic attack. He and Trixie would be headed home in the morning to tell their families that they had just eloped. It was enough to make even the coolest head swim in terror.

Dan knew he wouldn't be able to get to sleep, not with all the apprehension clouding his thoughts. Nevertheless, he crawled back into bed and scooped his wife into his arms.

Trixie opened her eyes and smiled sleepily at her husband. She took the time to snuggle closer to him and then fell back asleep. Dan buried his nose in her hair and tried to rid his mind of thoughts.

**Four Hours Later**

Dan rolled over and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He squinted into the brightly lit room only to find Trixie was missing. He sat up and massaged his face for a minute, to wake up.

As the smells reached him, Dan realized what had woken him after such a sleepless night: the floral scent of Trixie's shampoo coming from the bathroom and the tantalizing smell of fresh coffee brewing. Stretching, he slipped from the bed and padded into the kitchen.

He sipped at the mug he'd poured as he made his way back into the bedroom. He pulled out a change of clothes and tossed them beside Trixie's. After finishing off his coffee quickly, he wandered into the bathroom.

_And I promise you you're gonna have_

_More than just the things that you need_

"Mind if I join you?" Dan stuck his head behind the shower curtain with a grin.

"Well, I suppose it's okay," Trixie said with a coquettish smile.

Dan eagerly joined her in the shower and moved to get under the spray of water. The moment the water hit him, he gasped and jumped back, exclaiming "Hot!"

Trixie had trouble biting back her grin. "Wake up call. Good morning."

"How do you stand it that hot?" He reached down and turned the cold water up a bit more.

"Wuss," Trixie sniffed with a teasing glint in her eyes. Dan raised a not-so-amused eyebrow and ducked his head under the water again.

Knowing that they had to be out of the cabin by noon, they finished their shower quickly. After a quick breakfast, they started to pack their belongings. Trixie watched as Dan took his time loading the car.

Finally, as they were locking the cabin Trixie placed her hand on Dan's arm.

"What's wrong?"

"I, well… I'm just not looking forward to telling your parents about this week, that's all," Dan mumbled.

"Why in the world not?" Trixie looked hurt.

"A Thaisce, it's not that I'm not proud to be your husband. I am… so very proud. It's just that… well, your dad and Brian and Mart," Dan paused to find the right words. "I like my life. And I don't want them to behead me."

"Oh, Danny," Trixie laughed. "How could they not be happy for us?"

With an unbelieving look on his face, Dan responded with a brief humph while opening Trixie's car door for her.

"Oh it's not all that bad, Darling," Trixie stroked his hand after he situated himself in the driver's seat.

"You only have to worry about that old softie of an uncle of mine. I have to worry about your father, two older brothers and one younger brother."

"Daniel, it's going to be fine. We're happy and that's all that really matters," Trixie said with confidence. Dan smiled at her and brought her hand up for him to kiss her knuckles.

"You're right. Let's get this show on the road."

_We ain't got much now, We're just startin' out_

_But I know somehow paradise is comin'_

**At Crabapple Farm**

Brian stumbled into the kitchen, followed closely by Mart. Moms was at the stove fixing a big breakfast feast while Bobby was setting the table. Peter was placing a large plate of pancakes and a bowl heaping with hash browns on the table, his paper abandoned at his normal seat.

"Good morning," Moms greeted her sons cheerfully.

"Mm," Mart hummed and plopped down in his chair.

"Morning Moms," Brian muttered and kissed his mom's cheek before sitting at the table. "Why are we so cheery this morning?"

"Your sister is getting home from her vacation. I just can't wait to hear all about it. The Cape is so gorgeous. I'm sure it was very romantic," Moms sighed as she brought the scrambled eggs and toast to the table.

"It better not have been," Mart grumbled.

"Now Mart, Trixie is a big girl, she can take care of herself. Besides if anyone gets to kill Dan for touching her, it's me," Brian reprimanded his little brother.

Peter was behind his paper hiding his chuckling; it seemed that Helen had decided against telling them about Dan's proposal. Bobby rolled his eyes at his older brothers; sometimes they were too protective of Trixie. Moms, however, swatted the both of them with her dish cloth before she sent it sailing to the counter top.

**Later that Afternoon**

Dan turned onto Glen Road and slowed to a stop. He wiped his hands on his jeans and looked over at Trixie with a slight smile.

"Well, we're almost home. Where to first, your place or to see Uncle Bill?"

"I really can't wait to tell Moms our news," Trixie said hopefully. Dan gulped and took a deep breath. He leaned over and captured Trixie's lips with his in a searing kiss.

"For luck," he muttered huskily when he pulled back. Trixie licked her lips and nodded.

"For luck," she breathed. Dan put the car in gear again and pulled into Crabapple Farm's drive.

_Someday baby, You and I are gonna be the ones_

_Good luck's gonna shine_

Dan put the car in park, climbed out, and walked around the car to open Trixie's door. On their short walk to the kitchen door, Dan couldn't stop himself from twisting his wedding band around his finger a few times with nerves.

Trixie stuck her head in the door enthusiastically. Obviously nerves weren't bothering her.

"Moms! Dad! We're back!" she called as she pulled Dan into the kitchen with her.

Helen rushed into the kitchen and pulled Trixie into a hug immediately. Peter followed suit, shook Dan's hand and stood in the doorway while Helen hugged Dan also.

"Why don't we take this into the living room where we can sit comfortably?" Peter asked. The three followed him into the living room. Helen sat on the arm of the chair Peter sat in while Trixie and Dan sat close on the couch.

"How was your trip?" Helen asked.

"Oh, Moms it was so romantic," Trixie sighed dreamily. Her mom smiled understandingly.

"But we do have news for you," Trixie added hastily. "Are those brothers of mine home?"

Helen nodded, went to the foot of the stairs and called up, "Boys, Trixie and Dan are here. They have some news for us, why don't you come on down?"

"We'll have to call a BWG meeting after we see your- I mean our uncle," Trixie whispered to Dan. He nodded silently as he watched Brian, Mart and Bobby come into the room.

Bobby didn't hesitate to sit by Trixie on the couch, throwing one leg over the arm of the couch to get comfortable. Brian and Mart however, stood where they could watch Dan with eagle eyes. Trixie looked to Dan and Dan cleared his throat and wiped his hands on his jeans again.

"Well, umm… Mr. and Mrs. Belden… the whole reason I wanted to take Trixie on the get away to the Cape is that I wanted to propose to her." Dan's eyes darted to Brian and Mart to view their reaction.

"How could you? I trusted you. I thought you were my best friend," Mart looked at Dan disdainfully. Dan opened his mouth to say something, anything, when he was interrupted by Brian.

"Excuse me?" Brian shook his head as if he didn't hear right.

Trixie looked at her two brothers as if they were both losing their minds, then took hold of Dan's hand and gave it a squeeze. Dan swallowed hard and looked away from Brian and Mart.

"When we got there, he proposed and I said yes, naturally," Trixie continued. "Well, it was just so romantic there that we decided to get married while we were there."

Peter's back suddenly went ramrod straight, his gaze unwavering on Dan. Brian's eyes bugged out of his head and his jaw dropped as he looked from Trixie to Dan and back again. Mart's face slowly turned a deep crimson, stained with his anger. Bobby sat with a huge grin on his face. He might have only been 15, but he had known this was coming since Trixie first told him that she and Dan were dating.

_Someday baby you and I are gonna be the ones_

_So hold on_

_We're headed for a better life_

Helen jumped from her perch and pulled the newlyweds into a bear hug with happy tears in her eyes. Trixie and Dan readily returned the hug.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Mart demanded, one hand clutching his hair while he used the other to point at Dan accusingly. "She's my little- my BABY SISTER!"

Brian stalked towards Dan with his hands balled into tight fists. Dan saw him coming and jumped up to brace himself, or to talk Brian out of slugging him, not sure which option he would have time for.

Trixie got up, too, and placed herself in front of Dan. She directed a glare in each of her older brothers' directions.

"How _dare_ you attempt to hit my **husband**! I'm a big girl, Brian… Mart. I can take care of myself," Trixie fumed.

"Moms, I love you. Thank you for understanding," Trixie gave her mom a quick hug, tossed a goofy grin at Bobby and pulled Dan to the door of the farm house. "Give us a call when they don't have smoke coming from their ears. We'll be at Uncle Bill's."

_Oh now there's a place for you and me_

_Where we can dream as big as the sky_

Trixie looked at Dan with a satisfied smile, "Well, if that doesn't piss them off more, that should shut 'em up for a while."

Dan smiled back and shook his head. That was one of the many reasons he had fallen for her. "I guess it's off to see Uncle Bill now, huh?" Dan grinned uneasily.

Trixie nodded and led the way into the preserve. She thought that maybe the scenic route would help to steady Dan's nerves. "What do you think Uncle Bill will say?" Trixie asked.

"I have no clue," Dan said, taking a deep breath and walking into the Manor House barn. They found Regan in the stable's feed room getting the evening meal ready for the horses. "Hey Uncle Bill, we're back," Dan announced.

"So I see," Regan turned around with a grin. "Welcome back, you two crazy love birds."

"Guess what, Uncle Bill," Dan started.

"Every time you say 'Guess what, Uncle Bill' I always wind up not liking the answer," Regan's grin fell away and a suspicious look took its place.

"I don't know, you might like this news," Trixie blurted out, then bit her lip.

"Okay, let's hear it then."

"Well, first of all, Trixie accepted my proposal," Dan started only to be interrupted by Regan pulling him into a back clapping hug. "There's more."

Regan's eyebrows shot up and he waited expectantly, looking from Dan to Trixie and back again.

"Since we were in one of the most romantic places by the sea, we went ahead and got married out in the bay," Dan finished.

_I know it's hard to see it now_

_But baby someday we're gonna fly_

"You _what_?" Regan's freckled hands found his hips.

"We got married! Isn't that great, Regan?" Trixie asked, her face glowing.

"What about the Academy?" Regan demanded of Dan. Then he turned to Trixie, "And what about you and Honey starting your business? You don't think that marriage will get in the way of all that? That it won't cause a financial strain for you?"

Trixie didn't know what she had expected, but it certainly wasn't this. Her eyes met Dan's and she noted the panicked look that seemed to mirror her own. They simultaneously looked back to Regan.

Regan sighed and ran his hands through his hair, shaking his head. "Don't get me wrong. I _am_ happy for both of you. I just think you should have waited a bit. Until you were out of the Academy," he glanced at his nephew and then turned to Trixie, "and until you and Honey had a business started."

"Oh, Regan, I know," Trixie bit her bottom lip, tears filling her eyes. "It's just that… I couldn't bear the thought of not being with him. I hate being away from him at any time…" Trixie rambled out of words.

"Believe it or not, but I know what you are going through. And that's why I'm asking all these questions. I want you to be better prepared than I was," Regan sighed.

Dan's eyebrows drew together and he studied his uncle. "Better prepared than you were?" Dan asked incredulously.

"That's a whole other story. Let's not get into that now," Regan tried to escape the curious looks from his nephew and niece-in-law.

Unable to bite it back, Trixie placed a hand on Regan's arm and asked, "You aren't saying what I think you're saying, are you?"

Regan cleared his throat uncomfortably and decidedly avoided eye contact. Trixie and Dan watched one of their mentors struggle in an inner battle.

"Okay, but this is to stay between us, as family," Regan grinned at his last words. "I got married at a very young age. My wife was pretty young too, and things just didn't work out because we jumped into things without discussing anything."

"How old were you?" Dan asked, not capable of grasping what his uncle was saying.

"We were eighteen; fresh out of high school. We were divorced within a year," Regan admitted. "But I wouldn't change the experience for the world. Jane and I were madly in love."

"Wow, Regan, I never even thought…" Trixie was stunned into silence.

"I had an aunt?" Dan leaned against the door frame and pondered the idea without a sound.

"Yeah, well," Regan cleared his throat again. "I wish you two the best of luck. I'm sure you'll be fine. If you ever need anything, let me know." As an after thought Regan turned back around and added, "Don't think this will get you out of exercising the horses."

Regan left the tack room with the feed buckets, a grin playing on his face, his mind obviously caught up in the spider webs of his memories.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me that before. I wonder why he didn't mention it when I told him about my plan," Dan muttered.

"Everyone has a past, Dan, and not everybody likes to share their pasts. Maybe he didn't think you were ready to hear it," Trixie ran her fingers down his arm.

"I suppose you're right." Dan quickly changed the subject, "So do you think your brothers have had enough time to cool off? Maybe we should try to get a meeting together to tell everyone else our news."

"I would give it a little longer because I just don't want to see them right now," Trixie said, anger lighting her eyes. "We could pass the time and go talk to Mr. Maypenny."

"That's a wonderful idea."

_This road we're on, you know it might be long_

_But my faith is strong_

_It's all that really matters_

When they came upon the cabin in the woods, they found Mr. Maypenny kneeling in his garden pulling weeds. Seeing them coming, Maypenny slowly got to his feet. The arthritis in his knees was acting up again.

"Welcome home, you two. It sure was quiet with you gone," Mr. Maypenny said with a wink at Trixie. Trixie returned with a mischievous smile.

"It's good to be home, though." Dan took a deep breath and held it, enjoying the scent of hunter's stew coming from the cabin's kitchen.

"How was your vacation?" Maypenny asked with a hinting look in his eyes.

"Well, she said yes." Dan grinned. "Then we got married out on the bay."

A slow smile spread across Maypenny's face as his eyes turned bright. He made a big production of pulling his hankie out and turning away to blow his nose, rather loudly. When he turned back, he was dabbing at his eyes with the corner of the hankie. "Well congratulations you two." He pulled each into a tight hug. "It sure didn't take you long at all. Mrs. Vanderpoel is going to be upset something awful when she learns that Brom won the pool."

"What pool?" Trixie inquired.

"Old Brom, Mrs. V and I have had a betting pool open for when you two would get married. Looks like Brom won. Mrs. V isn't going to be happy… she thought she had you two pegged," Maypenny explained, having the good grace to color slightly.

Dan couldn't help himself, the thought of Mrs. V gambling was hysterical. Trixie and Mr. Maypenny quickly joined in the laughter as they headed into the cabin. Trixie and Dan sat down at the counter as Maypenny put water on for tea.

"You two are more than welcome to stay here. Until you find a place of your own, that is," he invited.

"Thank you, we really appreciate that. We hadn't really gotten around to discussing where we would live," Trixie admitted while blushing.

While the water was heating, Dan and Trixie called the Bob-Whites, to set up a meeting. Trixie reluctantly included her brothers. They all agreed to meet at the Clubhouse in an hour.

_Someday baby, You and I are gonna be the ones_

_Good luck's gonna shine_

_Someday baby you and I are gonna be the ones_

_So hold on_

_We're headed for a better life_

**At the Clubhouse**

The BWGs, minus Trixie and Dan, were gathered around the table at the Clubhouse exchanging curious looks. Brian and Mart were strangely still, refusing to say a word.

"They know what's going on," Di whispered loudly to Honey, wanting everyone to hear her. She watched Mart carefully, hoping he would tell them what this was about.

They had no such luck, but it didn't matter because Trixie and Dan soon joined them. Di, Honey and Jim could feel the tension radiating between the Belden siblings and Dan.

"So, what's all this about?" Jim decided to start.

"Well, the trip to the Cape wasn't only for a celebration of Trixie's graduation. I, uh," Dan faltered.

"When we went into the cabin, he proposed," Trixie said on a sigh as she leaned against Dan's arm. Di and Honey squealed, ready to demand to see the ring, but Trixie continued before they could. "It was the most romantic place on earth. We went out on the bay Thursday and the captain of the ship married us."

_So hold on, hold on_

_C'mon baby, hold on_

Honey and Di jumped from their seats and hugged their friends, demanding to see the ring. The women oohed and ahed over the ring while the men looked around awkwardly. Jim openly glared at Brian and Mart, but remained steadfastly silent.

"We want details," Honey whispered for Di and herself as she hugged Trixie again. Trixie nodded as they all sat down.

Seeing Jim's reaction made Brian suddenly aware of how poorly he had handled himself at the farm house. He stood, clapping Dan on the back and stooping to give Trixie a hug.

"I'm sorry about the way I reacted at first, Trix. I know that you're an adult now, but my protective instincts didn't want to let me believe it," he said with a sheepish grin. "Congratulations. I wish you two all the happiness in the world."

"I want to second that," Mart said, albeit rather reluctantly. Mart's protective instincts were still running at full force and he had to fight to even get those few words out.

"Thank you," Trixie whispered with tears in her eyes. "That means a lot to me. I might be married and leaving the house, but you're still my big brothers."

_Yeah, we're gonna have it all_

_And ooh_

They sat and conversed with their friends for another hour or so, before Dan noticed the time. He stood and pulled Trixie's chair back for her to join him.

"We really should be going. We promised Mr. Maypenny we would be back for dinner with him and Uncle Bill. Trixie still needs to pack some things for the night too," Dan excused them.

Jim waited for the newly married couple to leave the clubhouse. When they were out of sight, and hopefully earshot, Jim turned on Brian and Mart.

"How could you two let her run off and do that?" Jim exploded. "She's not mature enough to be MARRIED!"

Honey's and Di's expressions were identical. Their eyes were bulging out of their sockets and their jaws dropped. Neither of them had ever seen Jim so angry, nor had they heard such a disapproving tone (and they had heard a lot of those through the years) coming from him.

"She _is_ 22, Jim. She's a big girl. It's not like we could have stopped her," Brian said with a scowl.

"Yeah, she wouldn't have listened to us if we had tried. In fact, she probably would have done it sooner. You of all people should know how she is," Mart chided.

Jim shot them each one more disdainful glare as he stalked out of the clubhouse.

The remaining quartet of Bob-Whites looked at each other in silent shock for a few moments. Before they left, they got down to planning the picnic at the lake they were going to have the next day to celebrate.

_Someday baby, You and I are gonna be the ones_

_Good luck's gonna shine_

**Meanwhile**

Trixie and Dan were carrying their bags through the preserve on their way to Maypenny's cabin. The grin on Trixie's face had been playing there since they left the clubhouse.

"I'm so glad that Brian and Mart came to their senses," she sighed.

"Not as glad as I am," Dan said nudging her with his elbow.

Mr. Maypenny and Regan, eagerly waiting to hear more about their trip, met them at the cabin door. Mr. Maypenny already had deep bowls filled with hunter's stew on the table.

Trixie and Dan took their bags up to the loft and filled Dan's trunk, the tantalizing smell of the hunter's stew making them move quickly. Over dinner, the couple told their little family all about the Cape and what they did. Well, they shared _almost_ all of what they did.

After the stew was finished, and they had talked for a while, Trixie and Dan decided to call it a night. They had had a long day of driving and the stress from telling everyone they eloped had worn them out. They made their way up to the loft and fell into bed.

**Manor House**

**The Next Day**

Honey had been up and ready for simply hours. She had helped the cook pack up a savory picnic complete with plastic dishes and flatware, got the towels gathered and had everything waiting in the boat house by half past eleven. It was now noon, the BWGs would start arriving any minute and she hadn't seen hide nor hair of her brother.

Honey made her way up the stairs and to Jim's bedroom door. She put her ear to the door before knocking and she heard a horrendous snore. The snore was so loud that it made her jump back from the door in fright. Once her heart was back in its proper place, she brought her knuckles up to tap on the door.

"Uhh?" she heard Jim moan and she cracked the door open to peek in.

"Jim, it's noon why aren't you ready for the picnic yet?" she asked softly, moving to stand by his bed.

Jim only moaned and turned over so his back was towards Honey. Honey glanced around his room while trying to think of something to say that might entice her brother to join the living. Her eyes landed on a bottle of Jack Daniel's, sitting empty on Jim's desk.

"Jim!" Honey gasped loudly.

Jim groaned again and put a pillow over his head.

"Don't tell me you drank _all_ of that by _yourself_!"

Jim's only answer was to rush past her and to the bathroom. Honey followed him slowly and as she approached the open door, she heard the sound of Jim praying to the porcelain god. She waited for him to finish before wandering in to pat his back gently.

"What in the world made you drink all of that, Jim?" she asked, genuinely worried. When his response was another groan, she started to put two and two together.

"You didn't do that because Trixie ran off and married Dan did you?" Honey asked with a note of disbelief in her voice.

Jim struggled to stand, fighting the dizziness that was plaguing him. He started to walk back to his bedroom. When Honey tagged along after him on the verge of saying something else, he growled at her and slammed his door in her face, locking it to insure he would be left alone.

Honey stood with her nose almost touching the door as she let her emotions war in her mind. She was angry that he had acted so stupidly, and flat out pissed that he slammed his door in her face, but worried that he might try to pull a stunt like drinking an entire bottle of Jack by himself again.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, she headed out to the lake to greet her now arriving friends.

Everyone greeted everyone else with hugs and hand shakes before splashing into the water merrily. Honey stayed out to sun for a little while, then to set the table for the feast.

Halfway through the meal Trixie couldn't hold it back any longer. She looked around the table, her gaze settling on Honey and blurted, "Okay, what gives? You're not acting like yourself today."

_Someday baby you and I are gonna be the ones_

_So hold on_

_We're headed for a better life_

"I don't really want to say," Honey murmured, but let her worry get the better of her when Trixie wouldn't let up and was joined by the other Bob-Whites.

"Okay, I went to find Jim at noon today. He was in his room, hung over. He drank an entire bottle of Jack Daniel's last night. By himself."

Trixie stared at Honey blankly for a moment, the words she heard from Honey not quite sinking in. When realization finally dawned on her, Trixie sat ram rod straight and started to sputter unintelligibly.

Suddenly Trixie fled from the table, into the house, and up the stairs to Jim's room. She paced the hallway a few times before stopping and banging on Jim's door.

"Go away, Honey," was the pained reply. Trixie snarled and pounded on the door until Jim jerked it open.

"What on earth were you thinking, James Winthrop Frayne?" She demanded loudly.

"I don't see how it's any of your business anymore," Jim yelled back.

"It's my business because no matter how much we change you are still my friend, you twat," Trixie's voice dropped to a normal level with a hurt tone. She didn't wait for a response, but turned and walked away.

Jim stood in his doorway and watched her go. When she was out of sight, he turned back into his room and threw on the nearest pair of jeans and the tee shirt that smelled the best after a quick sniff test. He found his shoes and was out the door in less than two minutes.

Jim pulled into a small, nearly deserted, parking lot. He quickly parked and headed into the pub. He sat down at the bar, ordered a bottle of Captain Morgan and settled in to see what he could do to ease his pain.

_Someday baby, You and I are gonna be the ones_

_Good luck's gonna shine_

**Back at the Lake**

Trixie waded into the lake and swam over to where Dan was treading water. She smiled at him and moved as close as she could to him while still staying afloat.

"You okay?" he asked, partly puzzled at his wife's response to what Jim did.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it later. Right now, I want to have a good time," she replied and splashed him.

"I think I can accommodate you," Dan purred and dunked her easily.

Trixie came up sputtering and swinging her arms, trying to smack Dan for his cruel trick.

Dan quickly swam to the safety of the shore and started to towel dry.

Brian and Mart glanced at each other with a wicked gleam in their eyes. Knowing that they couldn't kill or beat Dan for marrying their baby sister, they opted for throwing him back in the lake for a water war. Mart took Dan's right side, while Brian took his left and they plowed him backwards back into the water. Then they took turns dunking him.

Trixie couldn't decide whether to interfere or to laugh. Slowly all the BWGs got in on the water war.

_Someday baby you and I are gonna be the ones_

_So hold on_

_We're headed for a better life_

_Oh, a better life_

**Later that Night**

**Around Midnight**

Jim stood and waited a moment, with his hand on the bar for support, for the room to stop spinning. He took one last shot of rum and paid his tab. He could barely focus on the amount he spent.

He walked into the summer night and wondered briefly if he should get behind the wheel of his car. He grinned heedlessly and with a shrug started the car._ I'm not that far from home! Surely I can get there in one piece,_ he thought to himself.

Jim drove slowly, hoping not to be caught by the police, carefully using his signals. Just before he reached Glen Road, he decided he needed some music to keep him more alert. While he fiddled with the radio, giving it most of his concentration, he lost control of the car. He attempted to slam on the brakes before hitting the tree, that seemed to appear out of thin air, but he missed and rammed his foot down on the accelerator.

_Hey we're gonna leave this all behind us baby, wait and see_

**One AM**

Honey smiled to herself as she walked through the preserve with her flashlight. She had just spent the past few hours at Maypenny's cabin with the other Bob-Whites goofing off and talking about old times. She stopped in her tracks when she exited the preserve.

_Why is a police car in my driveway?_ She wondered. _Mom and Dad are in the city… Jim?_

She ran to the car and when she didn't see anyone in it, she rushed to the front door. By the time she saw the officer, her face was ashen and she could barely speak.

"Are you related to a James Winthrop Frayne?" The officer asked. Not able to push words past her heart that had taken residence in her throat, she nodded.

"We couldn't reach anybody by phone, but James is in the ER. He was in an accident earlier this evening."

Honey felt the world tilt under her feet, but she managed to stay standing. The officer reached out a hand to help steady her.

_We're headed for a better life, you and me_

"Ma'am, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. I have to go to the hospital," she said in a rush, then stopped and turned back to him. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"It seems he was drunk and got distracted. He hit a tree head on. Unfortunately, I don't know his current status, but I'm sure you'll find out at the hospital."

"Thank you, Officer," Honey said and rushed into the house to get her car keys.

Once at the hospital, Honey rushed to the information desk to find out if Jim had come out of ER yet and what room he was in.

When she walked into the room, Jim was unconscious, his pale face lying against the hospital pillow. She quietly sat in the chair beside the bed and held his hand, prepared to wait for him to wake up.

She didn't have to wait long. Within minutes his eyelids were flickering open. When he was able to open his eyes and focus on her face, she smiled shortly.

"Honey…" he croaked.

"You have got to be the most stubborn, pig-headed, selfish, stupid man I have ever met! How in the world could you be so stupid as to drink and drive?!" Honey spit out angrily, wrenching her hand away from him and standing.

"I love you, because you are my brother," she softened, "but you have got to grow up and get over yourself. Yes, you were Trixie's first love. But she's in love with Dan and now they are married. You should be _happy_ for them. You will find someone."

"Honey, I'm so-" Jim started, but Honey interrupted.

"I don't want to hear it. Just get your head out of your… well, you know where, and fix it." Honey turned and walked from the room, passing her parents as she went.

**Jim's Hospital Room**

**The Day He Gets Out**

Jim gathered his few belongings and headed out the door. The Wheelers had already settled the hospital bill, and he was on his way home to do a lot of thinking.

As he walked away from the hospital, he changed course. There was a beautiful park nearby, and he hoped walking outside would help him think more clearly. He walked along the paths slowly. He stopped and sat at a bench beside a man made pond. He silently watched the ripples the swimming fish made. So intent was he, that he didn't notice when someone joined him.

_We're gonna break the chains that bind and, finally we'll be free_

"Such a beautiful day, pity I don't have my fishing pole," she said. Jim did a double take and smiled.

"It is pretty out, isn't it? I hadn't really noticed. I guess I have a lot on my mind."

"I'm Teresa," she introduced as she held out her hand.

"Jim," he replied, shaking her hand.

"So what brings you here?"

"A wake up call from my sister… she's not too happy with me and she let me know it." Jim smiled ruefully.

"Sisters," Teresa said and rolled her eyes, causing Jim to laugh.

"Honey's not so bad. In fact, she's great. I really did have that lecture coming," Jim shook his head at himself.

_We're gonna be the ones that have it all, you and me_

**Meanwhile at Maypenny's Cabin**

Trixie snuggled closer in Dan's arms with a contented sigh. Dan tightened his hold and rested his chin on her curls. Dan sniffed and tried to wiggle his nose to avoid sneezing. Dan took one arm away from Trixie so he could sneeze over his shoulder rather than on her.

"You okay?" Trixie asked grinning.

"Yes. One of your hairs was tickling my nose, though." Dan rubbed his nose, and then rested his arm across Trixie's hip.

"Well, I don't think that went too badly, do you?" Trixie changed the subject.

"What didn't go too badly?" She had lost him, not that he wasn't used to that.

"Telling everyone that we eloped." Every time one of them mentioned that, neither could stop the elated smiles that rested on their lips.

"Well, there are a couple parts I would change. Like you're brothers' reactions, but yeah, it went well. I'm still alive, that's a good thing."

"That's a very good thing," Trixie purred and pulled herself back far enough to kiss him gently.

_Just hold on tight now baby_


End file.
